Heartbreaker
by VikingsDoItBetter
Summary: KimberChristian. Song fic: Pink's Heartbreaker


_Title: Heartbreaker_

_Author: Little Demon Lover_

_Summary: Everything is just a lie. Song fic. Heartbreaker by Pink_

_A/N: This is a little AU, kinda of a different spin on the Kimber/Christian drama. Third season. First Nip/Tuck fic. Hope you like it._

_Kimber POV

* * *

_

Somedays I think my life revolves around him. But you know, lunch with Christian is hardly something I could pass up.

I'm sure everyone wonders why I'm still with him. After all he's done to me.

Or even all I've done to him. I did time him down to his bed and gave serious thought to separating him from himself.

To be honest, I wonder if he even respects me at all. Some of the things he says, does, just makes me feel like a piece of dog shit.

And then, he flashes that smile, like the one he's giving me right now. And all is right again.

_

* * *

I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye_

_Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?_

_What about the way you say you love me all the time_

_Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?

* * *

_

"Hey baby! How's your day going?"

"Same old shit. Trying to make sixty year old socialites look like you. My masterpiece."

"Or fiancee. Whatever you want to call me."

Like I'm some trophy wife or something.

"Come on sweet-heart. I didn't exactly choose you because you have a 170 IQ. Besides, I helped make you the perfection that you are today. I'm just merely stating that you are what most women aspire to."

The waitress coming up to the table will spare him for now. Except for the flirting with her. He really can't help himself. But I know he loves me. And I'm the only one. I think.

_

* * *

There's a ring around my finger_

_But will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful,_

_But that could be a lie

* * *

_

"Christian. Would you love me if I was ugly?"

"What?"

"Pretty simple question. What if I was ugly, but I was super smart or something? Like another doctor or a lawyer..."

"Brains are always attractive."

"That's not an answer."

"Sure it is. Look Kimber. I love you for who you are. That person you are in the inside. And she is just as beautiful as the woman I see before me. Trust me."

There's that smile. Liar.

_

* * *

Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I won't be leavin' here alive, no

* * *

"Trust me Christian. I'm just as ugly on the inside as some old bat that needs a face lift."_

I sip my water and pray that my salad, which I may eat half of, will come soon.

Something about the way he's looking at me makes me very nervous.

"Do I have something on my face or what?"

"Have you lost some weight baby?"

"A little. Yeah. So what."

"What size are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried. You don't look healthy. Just thin. Not that don't like that, just. I don't think you should have to starve yourself to be whatever size you think you should be. What are you anyway, like a two?"

"Zero. I can wear a zero in somethings. But it's hard to find tops that fit. Extra small doesn't exactly go with my boobs."

"And that is entirely my fault. I will take the blame."

I have to laugh. We do have such a good time together.

_

* * *

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

_Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side_

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_

_Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around

* * *

_

I wonder what lunch was all about anyway. He doesn't usually try and leave the office. But I can't argue or be angry with strolling along the beach with him in the middle of the day.

"This was nice today Christian. Thanks for doing this."

"I figured that Sean could handle things while I play hookey with my fiancee. And what good is being engaged if you don't talk about the wedding and life after before you dive in."

"So, that's what this about."

"What? I don't always have some devious plan. Sometimes I just like spending time with you. And we don't exactly have the greatest schedules in the world. This time I just decided that I could kill two birds you know."

"Well, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

This is the thing that makes me nervous. I don't always know what he's going to say, which I guess keeps the allure of him for me. But it does make me question things here and there.

_

* * *

But there's always this one question_

_That keeps me up at night_

_Are you my greatest love_

_Or disappointment in my life?

* * *

_

"Kids Kimber. I want to talk about kids."

"What about them?"

"I want them."

"Okay."

"Children of my own."

"Well, don't you have Matt for that?"

"Sweet heart. I'm being serious. I didn't even know about that until he was already older. Not like I wasn't there for his childhood or anything. But I want a baby. That's a little piece of each of us. And the best part is, we have enough of an income that we can afford to relax a little."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to do the hard part, like get fat."

"Kimber, have I ever told you how incredibly sexy pregnant women are to me. And to know that you are carrying my baby...you'd better invest in a taser gun."

"Noted. But, I have to know something. What if we aren't able to have kids of our own? What if there's something wrong with me? What then?"

_

* * *

Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die

* * *

_

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there"

"I need to know. Right now. We can't just, jump in blind. Is adoption something we'd do?"

"Kimber..."

"I know. But don't you think that considering your childhood, you would want to save some innocent child from that same fate. We would be great parents."

"I'm not real sure about myself but you. You would be a great mother. You have inner strength Kimber. You can't teach that. And you love with all your heart, something I wish I could do. And you could teach that to our children."

"Our children. Just saying that. Such a turn on."

"Really?"

_

* * *

I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh_

_Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker

* * *

_

_A few months later..._

I can't believe it. Me, a mother. Even in my wildest dreams I could have never imagined it.

It's so strange to know that there is this whole other person growing inside me. And it's something that's mine and Christian's and no one can ever take that from us.

No matter what.

Now all that's left is becoming Mrs. Dr. Christian Troy. If that even makes any sense.

Walking into this office is almost like home for me.

Yet, all of a sudden. I get this flash, like a vision or something.

Of Christian in his office, having sex with someone else. And really having at it.

I don't know if I can handle that. Now with my hand on the door, I'm praying I'm just paranoid.

_

* * *

This time around I won't survive

* * *

_

I open the door with my eyes closed and just listen.

Nothing. No one. Just Christian talking on the phone. Thank God.

"Yeah...that'd be fine. We'll do that tomorrow...Oh, sorry. Speaking of the devil, my financee is here. Thanks again."

"Something important?"

"Just a little surprise I've got for you. Kimber, is there something wrong...You don't just make a habit of dropping by..."

I hand him my results, "See for yourself."

He takes the paper from my hand and I watch the look of doom on his face melt into that killer smile.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack baby."

"You just find out today?"

"Yep."

He practically jumps over his desk and hugs me to tight it feels like he could break my ribs Kissing me and my belly.

"This is the best present you could ever give me. Now, I have to shout it from the rooftops I want all of Miami to know!"

_

* * *

Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie

* * *

_

"It's almost perfect isn't it? You and me and now, our baby."

"Yes. It is. Perfect. Just like us."

_

* * *

I won't be leavin' here alive.

* * *

_

If I can hold it all together. If Christian can be faithful. If I carry this baby to full term. If it's fine. If it doesn't get to hard.

All the what if's can destroy this. But all I can do is hope. Pray.

See what tomorrow brings.

I just hope perfection still isn't too much to ask for.


End file.
